The H-virus
by The valkyrie goddess
Summary: During a mission Claire is captured but everyone thinks shes dead. Is she actually dead or not and what will happen when leon and chris cant take the news. Please read I promess it will get good. (Its my first fic)
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps could be heard in the blood white empty hallways while Claire and Leon runned looking for more opened door and runned through different hallways to find the exit. "Shit! How long is he gonna follow us?" Asked Leon looking to his right to face claire while the runned. "I don't know but we can't keep this up for much longer, we have to options fight him now or go on seprett ways!" She screamed back to Leon. The big heavy footsteps were getting closer and they had to make a choice fast.

Leon and claire kept running as fast as they could untill they runned into a dead-end hallway that had to different pats right or left but not a straight one. They both turned fast and looked at each other. "What's youre choice Leon!?" Claire asked with a rushed tone. Leon knew he and Claire dint have enough ammo even together to stop the B.O.W that was following them but he dint what to get separated from his beloved Claire, but he dint want to kill her eighter by staying to fight this monster when he know he dint have a choice! The B.O.W stoped 7 yards away from them and took charge.

(Smash!) Claire and Leon each moved out of the way with a cart-wheel to each side. Claire ended up on the left and Leon on the right, they stood up and turned to see the B.O.W struggling to get out of the wall. "Well Leon i guess its destiny!" Claire screamed as she started to run into the dark hallway. "Claire!" Leon screamed at her to come back but he started to notice that the B.O.W started to get loose. _guess there's no choice_... Leon thought and started to run to the right hallway. _there's no way i can reach her now._ He finished his thought but he wasn't at ease With the decision.

* * *

_ I hope he's alright. _Claire thought as she runned into some zombies. _Shit im almost out of ammo. _Claire looked around to see an opening but she had to shoot down some zombies down. Claire shoot the zombies who were blocking her path to get out of the hallway. Claire runned throw the zombies who tried to get close to her. _Almost there _She thought as she saw a door but something pulled her back and cover her mouth. Claire tried to get loose by getting the hand that cover her mouth and to twist him into a lock but couldnt. _Shit! He's no zombie He's too strong. _

While she keep tying to get loose she was spined to be face the person. She looked behind the guy and saw all the zombies dead then she got a look at the guy who was holding her _i know this guy... _Claire felt pain in the side of her neck she was being injected with something. Claire started to feel weak and sleepy then every thing when pitch black.

* * *

As Leon runned through the hallway he feelt some strange felling had hadn't in a long time. raccoon city when he got separated form claire by that crazed driver but this one fell stronger has like to tell him to go back and look for his girlfriend. L_e__on don't start thinking like this she will be fine. _He told himself to reassure himself to finish the mission.

* * *

**After the mission**

"Where is she Leon!?" Chris asked while thinking it couldn't be true what Leon told him. "Chris, i told... She dint come back to the meeting place we had. The time was running out i tried to go back to look for her but the place ... exploded" Leon said as he tried to hold the tears "Shes dead".

* * *

**Hi, well this is my first story hope and had fun while writhing this chapter and i know its short but i hope you like please review.**


	2. The song

Claire woke up in a white lab, in a White hospital gown. _where am I?, how long have I been here!? _She asked hereself and then remembered what happen. She was in a mission with Leon, but yet again had to go seperate ways. _Oh my god!_ She almost said outloud as she remembered what happened. _He was there_ "I thought he was dead." She said in a mere whisper.

"Oh, you have awaken" Claire starts to look for the direction where _his_ voice came from, intill she found a speaker. "I thought you where dead!" She said anger in her voice. "I thought so too" he says no hint of feeling in his voice.

* * *

"Chris, stop drinking this is not gonna bring here back!" Jill said sadness and sorrow in her voice. "It's the only way i can forget... To forget that I'm never gonna see her again Jill!" Chris let the tears out, ever since that day hes been drinking non-stop. Jill couldn't take it anymore she toke the bottle from chris hands and throw it in the trashcan before Chris could act. "You're gonna stop!, you go to stop" she said letting some tears come out. "Every body as been suffering since Claire's dead not just you!"

* * *

Yet again _Leon_ wakes up with an unknon girl next to him, in A hotel. Its been two months since claire _death_, yet Leon hasnt been able to let her go. Every night he goes to the same bar orders the same whisky and the next day he wakes up with a mayer headhaeak with an unkown redhead girl, _You're not Claire. __Claire where are you!? You cant be dead your not dead!_ he says to himself as he looks at the girl. He stand up and walks to his clothe, he put on his clothes and leaves the hotel's room. _I'm done, if Claire is really dead she wouldn't like this. _Leon drives to his apartment, the radio is on an his and Claire's song come's out. it wasn't a slow song that's for sure, Claire wasn't the type to slow dance unless she had to.

_There's darkness, I check my habits true._

_ I cant erase it, believe it you'll come back to me._

_ Now there's the notion just between you and me._

Leon remember that time like it was yesterday. They were in a club drinking when the song came stood up and said "I love this song," she grabbed Leon's hand "take me to dance!" she screamed over the loud music. Leon wasn't really in the mood to dance but he dint want to make Claire sad, he stood and both head over to the dance floor. When they got there Claire started dancing sensually closed to him.

_Not waiting out anymore, I'm in a maze of fears and sorrows, _

_save me from here. so somebody please, desire burning out of control._

Leon was nervous because at that time he had already discover his real felling's towards Claire. _Just go with it or she will discover your true feelings. _Leon would say to himself he didn't want Claire to find out because he was scared to ruin his friendship with Claire, just in case she dint except his feelings. He danced to the music too, trying not to show his blush that was starting to notice as he felt his blood rush towards his face. Suddenly Claire made her face get close to his, Leon got more nervous has he tried to avoid her eyes. Leon had to fight himself has he would feel attracted to Claire's pink lips.

But Claire had other plans has she closed the distance between his and her lip. Leon was surprised by her sudden actions, but enjoyed the kiss has leaned down to get closer. After the kiss they decided to not finish dance, they headed back to the chairs close to bar were they had let there stuff. The pick up there stuff and headed to the car. _damn it I shouldn't have done that!, now its all awkward between them. damn my instincts!_ She thought and stat at the passenger seat all quite. Leon started the car and headed to Claire's apartment.

"I'm sorry.'' Claire apologized as she felt guilty for the awkwardness between them. " I did it without thinking, so I'm sorry. I don't want this to ruin..." she was interrupted by Leon, when he stop the car, that made Claire turn to him, and he kissed her. "Don't be" he said and leaned back to give her another kiss. And that's how Leon and Claire started there relationship.

by the time the song finished and another song started, he was in the garage of his apartment. He took his phone and called "Hunnigan I need a mission" he said at the time that Hunnigan answered. "are you sure, your ready?" Hunnigan asked and Leon nodded. "ok, the DSO is gonna go to under ground neo-umbrella research facility, and they need an agent with BOW killing experience. Are you up for it?" Leon nods and says "Ill be there in a half an hour." he ends the call and opens the door from his apartment get his clothes head for the bathroom where he shaves and takes a shower. _its been a long time since I when in a mission, I hope I'm in shape, ugh its gonna be a long day. _He thinks as he heads to the DSO.

* * *

** My 1st chapter was short I know, and had a lot of mistakes so I re-uploaded it. But I hope this chapter doesn't have as many mistakes has the last one,and thank for everybody who reviewed because it made me so happy I jumped up and down so thanks. And also I decided not to say who's Claire's kidnapper but in the next chapter so please stay toned. I hope you enjoyed 3 **


	3. the file

_Dammit I'm so not in shape_ Leon thought as he and the other DSO member well the ones that where still alive walked through white as sheets hallways opening doors to inspect and find there target the H-Virus. Leon cursed himself because of his stupid-ness he lost his members to bio-weapons. As his member looked throw rooms he went inside one too. Leon opened the door and with a flashlight he looked around real fast to check his surroundings, it looked like there was no BOWs in the room. Leon walked inside the room but he never let his guard down, he walked to the desks and check there was no information of the H-virus there. Leon walked to the computers that would flicker on and off. _I hope I can check the computer before it shuts down completely. _Leon thought with hope that he would find the information needed, and go back home. He grabbed the mouse of the computer, and started moving it opening web-pages all over until he found one that came too interest. **Project Claire** **Redfiel**. _What the... _Leon clicked the page open and started to read through it, _I cant believe this_ Leon grabbed his usb that was given to him to transport the information. This is what they needed.

* * *

"Why are you doing this!?" Claire screamed into the white room, knowing he could hear her. "Its simple Claire, while you were asleep we injected a new virus that I have created with Weskers research of course. we have been watching you to see how well the virus would regenerate and if it was compatible with a human body. Your the first to survive the virus, you should be grateful. " the microphone turned off, and the radio that played in the room.

Don't say a word,

Don't, stay away.

Rest for awhile, for life

sleep quite my heart. I don't need you know

The song started to play, and Claire walked around to stretch her legs she dint know how long she had been asleep since the mission. _If I'm alive does that mean that my body has adapted to my body? What is gonna happen to me? Why is he still alive? I thought he died I was there. C_laire had a lot of questions and was freaking out, but she dint let it show, she never like to give her enemies pleasure to see her suffer. Yeah he is now her enemy.

I cared for him so much I cried when he died he was like a younger brother too me. Steve, I'm sorry for what happened but for what you're doing I'm gonna have to kill you.

* * *

**At the DSO**

"Hunnigan, I'm gonna tell Chris about this, I know its classified but he needs to know." Leon said to Hunnigan while walking to his office. "Leon you cant do that you might get fire from the DSO." Hunnigan warned Leon. "Hunnigan, it's Claire and if she is in danger we can't let him in the dark!" Leon started to raise his voice he was beginning to get inpatient. "its classified Leon, and what good will it do if you tell Chris and losses your job." "Well then I will take it up with the president but I cant let her there if I know she's in danger." said Leon as she walked out of the office leaving Hunnigan alone.

Leon was pissed his love was in an neo-umbrella lab, and god only knows what there doing to her and he cant do nothing about it. Leon walked to the president's office in silence thinking what he was gonna do if he dint get permission from the president. _Hunnigan is right if I lose my job there will be less that I could do for Claire._ As he remembered what the document said.

* * *

**Name: **Claire Redfield

**DOB:** 1979

**Occupation: **BSAA

**Status: **Alive

**Gender: **Female

**Blood type: **O

**Height: **169cm/ 5ft 7in

**Mass: **52.4 kg/ 116 lb

**Virus: **H-Virus

We (The hire-up's) have decided to make a new virus similar to the Veronica-Virus, with the same ability's and consequences but we upgraded it to adapt to a certain girl, Claire Redfield was choses by the man of the idea Steve Burnside. Mr. Burnside has used some knowledge from our past superior Albert Wesker to accomplish the virus. He mixed the last sample that we had of Wesker's virus and some of his virus, the Veronica virus. Producing an amazing virus but its draw-backs are it can kill its host, we have tried with some of our employees. The results dead or mutation. Unlit Mr. Burnside chose the girl, at first some of the hire ups doubted that this simple girl would be able to survive the virus but we were proven wrong. The human-host Claire Redfield has proved to be worthy of the virus. Mr. Burnside once again was right. know that we know she has adapted were going to put her to test against some tyrans and likers without weapons. we are expecting some good result.

* * *

"Those bastard will die if the lay another hand on her, why am I saying there were dead since the time they took her." Leon whispered to himself as he nocked on the presidents office door. "Enter." Leon heard and opened the door " Good afternoon, Mr. president." Leon greeted. _What's so good about today._ Leon thought. "What brings you by my office agent Kennedy." asked the president. "Mr. president I know that our files are classified, but one of the BSAA members need to know." leon started to explain to the president about Claire being capture by neo-umbrella, and was given permission to tell Chris and they would have to infiltrated the organization to find Claire.

_Well that was easy. _Leon thought as he left the presidents office.

* * *

_So Claire Redfield was infected with the H-virus, if Leon finds her we might be able to make anti-viruses for it. _The president thought has he sat down on his chair.

* * *

** Okay I hope you like the story so far, thanks for all the people that follows and review I'm very grateful. And now you know who the bad guy is. the song from the last chapter was Guilty By Anna Tsuchiya. The song from this chapter is Desire you by Charon, and im sorry because im trying to fit the songs but I think I'm not doing it right so I'm sorry. Thanks again for reading 3 =)**


	4. Power

"What, I'm gonna kill does bastards!" Chris screamed as he when to his room and grabbed all the guns and ammo he could carry. "Chris what are you doing."Leon asked as he stood close to Chris. "I'm going to kill them" Chris responded with clear rage in his voice. "Yeah and how are you gonna get there geniuses? Besides the DSO gave us permission to go on a mission to look for her." Leon said trying to get Chris to calm down. " I came to tell you to get ready, we leave in 36 hours." with that said, Leon left Chris to get ready.

* * *

Chris started to get ready he looked through his closet and took out clothes, he went and got the shower ready took a shower and before an hour he was ready for bed. He wasn't in the mood to eat or sleep, but he when to bed anyways. "If I don't go to sleep right now who knows what I will do he mutters in rage as he lays under the sheets of the bed.

* * *

"Steve!, get me out of here!" Claire screamed from the top of her lungs, she banged on the white door urging to get out of the BOW's sight. _God i know the injected a virus but are they trying to kill me! _"Fine!, i will play your stupid game" she said as she moved from the BOW's charged she was pissed. _they are mad! How can they do this. _

The tyran charged at her again and she took an opening to get on top of the BOW and punch her had in his shoulder which she was surprised to be able to do. She took her hand out and did a back-flip, she landed on her feet claire amazed thought _I think I'm finally gonna see the power of this virus._

* * *

**_Ok i know this is a real short chapter but I'm running the risk of being disconnected of the internet because of lack of pay. And please excuse the error on the spelling i had to do this chapter in my iPod which is not so fast like the computer so I'm sorry. Thank for all of the people who has reviwed, favorite, and follow I'm very grate full._**


	5. power part II

**Ok so this is part 2 from the last chapter, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**The tyran charged at her again and she took an opening to get on top of the BOW and punch her had in his shoulder which she was surprised to be able to do. She took her hand o****ut and did a back-flip, she landed on her feet Claire amazed thought _I think I'm finally gonna see the power of this virus..._**

The tyran pissed of Claire's actions charged at her with a new mutated hand that had bigger and sharper claws. The mutated hand was also longer to get more attacking range. He tried to stab Claire, but failed as Claire grab him by one claw and broke it. The tyran let a growl of pain as Claire used the nail to stab him in the back , but the tyran used the advantage of Claire being close and stabbed Claire in the torso waking a big hole. the next thing Claire saw with her now blurry vision people in a white lab cought neutralizing the tyran and Steve whit a pained look an his face.

* * *

"Todays the day" said Leon to Chris has they got ready for there mission. "Yeah" answered Chris "and when we find them I'm gonna make them regret that they ever laid a hand on Claire." he used a very menacing tone for his last sentence. "No," said leon and Chris just looked at him with a big question mark on his face. "Not is I get to them first." he finished his sentence with a smirk. Chris gave him a smile back as finished getting ready.

When they finished getting ready, they had gotten in the helicopter that would take them to there destination.

* * *

_ Claire, I'm coming to get you and when I find you I'm gonna bring Neo-Umbrella down. _leon got out of the helicopter and looked at chris to see if he was ready and when he saw Chris ready for the fight the would have to take for the girl that they both loved (of course different love from each one.) leon nodded and looked at the island ready for the fight.

* * *

**OK that's it and I know its short but I hope you forgive because I have a reason. I have been debating in weather to write two stories at a time, and I decided to do it so if you like Call of duty black ops I & II for zombies there's a story I started writing so if you what to check it out go to my homepage. OK that's all bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody please read this:**

**BAD KNEWS:**** something bad got me to TOP writing that's why I have been gone for so long. So I have decided to finish a story before publishing it meaning this story's will be gone until finished. I hope you all understand. **

** Goodbye. For now.**


End file.
